


An Interlude

by thestubb



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Filling In the Gaps, give us that goddamn hug taika, i'm weary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestubb/pseuds/thestubb
Summary: When the director doesn't give you things, sometimes you just have to fill in the gaps.  For all of us who wanted /that/ scene to keep going when it never did.Ragnarok spoilers.  T for language.





	An Interlude

Loki’s hand flew up and caught the dark cup. “I’m here,” he said.

Without hesitation, Thor walked across the room and hugged the shit out of Loki. He almost broke his little brother’s spine, but Loki didn’t care. He hugged right back.

No one almost died. Loki didn’t try and betray anyone. It was just a good-ass, long fucking hug, and everyone was happy for once in their fucking life.

The End


End file.
